Pretty Woman Hittin’ the Streets Once More
by Gummi NOose
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen after the thoroughly unrealistic end to Pretty Woman? Well then my friends, wonder no longer! Read my ideas of what indeed happened.
1. Back To The Corner

Pretty Woman- Hittin' the Streets Once More  
  
Hey everyone this is basically just a little story I thought bout after realizing no one had any fanfiction on Pretty Woman. It's just a "what if" the relationship between Edward and Vivian did not work (because you know going out with a prostatute is always a swell idea).  
  
So yeah..this is my first story and I'm only going to write a little bit now, but if I get positive feedback then I will continue. Personally in my head all of this sounds pretty funny, so please try to be nice. After all, is it really smart to be mean to a person who has voices in their head?  
  
So without further adue.I give you...  
  
"Back to the Corner"  
  
Viv still didn't understand why Edward insisted that she no longer had to work. I guess you can say she felt that was his way of trying to go back into the 1950's view of life-wife stay home, make babies, cook, and clean, husband go to work, make money, and expect sex everytime he gets excited. So of course Vivian decided that she wanted to work again. She wanted to be equal in the relationship. After all if she didn't insist on this "right of work", then she alone made the whole feminist movement a sham and insignificant. So of course naturally this meant that even if she had to sneak it, she would work.  
  
Maybe this is why Edward kicked her out of their lovely apartment. She didn't really understand what motivated him to do so, though it was blatently obvious to everyone else.  
  
Now why you ask would Edward get so worked up over Vivian wanting to feel useful and having a job? Maybe you should stop to ask yourself, "Just how useful was Vivian in the first place?" And I answer with, "Well, with little education for she dropped out of high school. She wasn't that useful in much jobs." So of course then we shall remember."Wait she was good at something. I mean Edward did hire her for her..ummm.good services?.once before." Which would be intirely correct. For a whole week he hired her, remember?  
  
So now for the slower kiddies out there I shall just come out and say it. Viv decided to go back to her old corner (plus a few more), and make herself "useful".  
  
Ah-hah! Now we understand Edward's reasoning. His own ex-pro of a girl, going back to her old ways. He is simply aching with pain. Don't worry Eddie-boy. I'm sure there are plenty of other corners you haven't visited yet.  
  
So here Vivian stood on the corner, truelly needing someone to pick her up. She no longer had a home of any sort to go back to. She couldn't go see Kit. Kit was trying to move on with her life and Viv didn't want to bring her back to the pro life. And besides Kit had a new roomate and the place was already too small when it came down to two people sharing it, nevermind three.  
  
As Vivian rolled over the thoughts in her head, she had hardly noticed the sleek silver convertible pulling up next to her. A tall man who had a very vintage look to him-afro goatee, sunglasses, and plaid blazer- was riding in it.  
  
"Ahh.fresh meat."thought Viv as she did her sexiest most thought provocating walk towards the car.  
  
"Hey there fella. That's a nice car you got there. What's your name?"  
  
"Mike. Mike Brady. And what's your name, precious?"  
  
"Vivian.So what can I do for you this evening? May I assist you with that stick shift of yours?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Depends on what?" Viv said slightly curious.  
  
"If you put it in the right gear."  
  
"Ohhh I'll put it in any gear you want it baby."  
  
"So are we gonna make this idle chit-chat all night long or are you gonna climb in here allow me to show you what else we could be doing all night?"  
  
"Oh baby I'm already there.."  
  
Vivian climbed into the car and they sped off. Meanwhile back at the Brady house Carol is sobbing knowing her husband is out once again wondering the streets, cheating on her. But her sobs soon subside as her young and attractive stepson Greg enters the room. She then realizes, "Mike is out..this means me and Greg are once again alone."  
  
Ok guys that's all for now. I told you it wouldn't be long. I know the ending kinda doesn't have anything to do with Pretty Woman, but come on it was just awesome to bring the Brady Bunch into it.Or at least I thought so. So review so I should know whether or not to continue. I would just like to thank Alarice for supporting me and telling me that it was a good idea to write this. I lav! Thanks to those who actually did read it. Hopefully.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Never a GuiltFree Night

"Never a Guilt-Free Night"  
  
Vivian awoke, wondering in the dark room, which hotel she was in this night. It never really matters what hotel it is, just as long as the man pays for the room and the man pays for her. She quietly got up and walked around trying to find the bathroom without putting on a light first. After a few minutes she found the bathroom door, walked in, shut the door once more, and turned on the light. She looked around the bathroom examining her surroundings. It was pretty clean. He must have brought her to a decent place. Vivian turned on the shower and allowed the water to get warm while taking off her clothes. It had became habit to her to wait for her "partner" of the night to fall asleep then redress herself incase she needed to leave early.  
  
Once naked she ceased movent and gaze at her reflection that stood entrapped in the mirror. She hated this moment of the night. It is the moment when she reflected on herself and the night in front of her reflection. It was as if a part of herself had manifested itself into her reflection and it was time for judgement of her actions. Her reflection being cross-examiner, she herself being the "perp" and her conscience being the judge. The conscience never came into play, however. The judge never makes a response until the end of the trial, and it seemed like this trial would never end. With both sides always making the same arguments and Vivian always somehow managing to end the "trial" without realizing it was her that did so. So as usual the mock trial inside her head took action.  
  
"Oh Vivian. You must stop these ways. You had a lovely boyfriend. But you always choose this life of a slut." Her relection taunted her.  
  
"Shut-up," Vivian started off her usual defense. "I don't need to be judged by anyone. I do what I have to. This is how I survive."  
  
"But if you just listened to Eddie then you wouldn't need to "survive". You would still be with him and he would take care of you."  
  
"I don't need anyone to take care of me. I am my own woman."  
  
"Some woman!" interrupted the reflection.  
  
"The men need me! I mean think about it. if it wasn't for me none of these guys would stand a chance at getting any form of physical intamacy. I mean look at the guy who hired me tonight! Mike was it? Lets just say the Afro on his head wasn't the only one he had on his body. Guys like that needs girls like me. We can give them the little confidence that they so seriously lack of. I am not ashamed of myself. I am a public service and deserve respect for it. Hell I should get a Nobel Piece!"  
  
"Yes, you certainly are a public service." the reflection replied cruelly.  
  
And that was the end of that. Vivian once again alone and her reflection returned into being nothing more than a mere reflection. She turned to the shower and hopped in. The warm water was starting to turn cold. This was how she realized that each time she found a new customer the arguments with her self managed to become a scootch longer than the last. She often felt a little crazy, but didn't mind. After all, "Everyone goes a little mad sometimes."  
  
Vivian finished in the shower, slipped into the comfy terricloth robe supplied by the hotel, and decided to go find the swimming pool (or find out if the hotel even had one). She headed out the door and closed it quietly. Once outside her room she looked up and down the hallway and saw nothing. She choose to go to the right and started wondering down the hall, absorbing everything around her, glancing around for any signs about what rooms were coming up. The hotel was quiet and Vivian severely doubted that she would see anyone else around.  
  
While trying to figure out where she should go Vivian accidently found herself walk into something quite solid. She looked to see what it was and discovered a boy who looked no older than eight-teen staring back at her.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm soo sorry." He said in a schreeching voice.  
  
"It's ok." Vivian said while staring at him. He just seemed so familiar to her. He stood looking tall and lanky. His hair, short black curls, reminding her of a brilopad. Vivian extended her hand to the young stranger and introduced herself as "Viv".  
  
"Hiya there. I'm Samuel. I'm here with my friends. My best friend Zack and his girlfriend Kelly have decided to alope! So here we are in Vegas.."  
  
"Oh. Well what are you doing up and about so late at night, Sammy?"  
  
"Oh well I'm sharing a room with Zack and our other friend AC and I couldn't sleep. You see AC has this incredable snoring problem and Zack tends to talk in his sleep. And I think I heard enough of his dream of Julia Roberts."  
  
"Well, Sammy I was heading down to find out if there's a pool in this place, or anything of any interest. Want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And they took off looking for entertainment provided by the hotel, and managed to find the pool. While in the pool they also found entertainment in each other. Afterwards they went their separate ways, but also exchanged numbers. Vivian got back into the bed without Mike noticing that she had left in the first place. Sammy's return was not as discreat however.  
  
When he walked in his room that he shared with the other two boys, he was shocked to see they were both up and looked worried.  
  
"SCHREECH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
  
"Have no fear guys. I was out.with a lady." Schreech playfully winked and elbowed his friends.  
  
"Ohhhhh. Do tell us all about this Schreech." Said Zack intrigued.  
  
"I will but first let's make this a party." Said Schreech as he headed over to the stereo and placed in a Beach Boy's cd.  
  
Ok guys that was Chapter 2. Kind of went into the defective side of Vivian in the beginning and ended with a Saved by the Bell Moment. Well at least now the boys don't have to worry bout breaking Elvis's head. And it also included a famous quote from Anthony Perkins. Don't you just love crossing? More to come in the future. Much love to those who took time to read this. 


End file.
